The sweetiest December
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Egy hosszabbacska sztorim, amit kb. már egy éve írok XD SASUNARU POWA! :D A lényeg: Tél, szerelem, nyál, fluff, küldetés XD
1. Prológus

Cím: The sweetiest December  
Írta: Nasuke  
Fandom: Naruto  
Párosítás: SasuNaru  
Korhatár: 13+ (egyelőre)  
Megjegyzés: Ajánlom Noriko- , Shuyu- , Pansy- , Lilla- és Blodwolf-channak, akik bíztattak a folytatásra. Ha minden jól megy karácsonyig befejezem.. XD Jó szórakozást kívánok a sztorihoz!  
Warning: fluff, nyál, csúnya szavak, bétázaltlan

* * *

**Prológus**

Ebben az évben is beköszöntött a december és az eddiginél jóval nagyobb hideget hozott Rejtett Levél falu lakóira. Aki megtehette, a már jól befűtőtt lakásában élvezte az évszak varázsát, azt a megfogalmazhatatlan hangulatot, amelyet ez az időszak okozott. A gyerekek persze ahelyett, hogy bent melegedtek volna a kinti fagyos hidegben játszottak, és próbálták kihasználni az évente egyszer megjelenő hó minden örömét. A hócsaták, a hóemberépítés természetesen sehol sem maradhatott el.

Kakashi-sensei az időjárás veszélyeire hivatkozva nem vállalt a Team7-tel küldetést, tanítványai pedig ezt nem is bántak, most még Naruto sem. Belátták, hogy ennyire hidegben, amikor a hóviharok szinte kiszámíthatatlanok nem lenne értelme az életüket kockáztatni azzal, hogy mondjuk elhagyják a falut. Így mindnyájan otthon töltötték az időt, vagy néha-néha kimentek az utcára sétálni, levegőzni kicsit.

Naruto mivel már nagyon unta apartmanjában a semmittevést, úgy határozott megnézi Konohamaruék remekművét, a ninja-hóembert, amit állítólag egy hete csináltak barátaival és a faluban elég nagy sikere lett. Mielőtt még kilépett volna az ajtón, a szőke fiú nagyon melegen felöltözött, és felvette gyengéd kötésű sálát, amit nemrégiben kapott Iruka-senseitől születésnapjára. Szerencsétlenségére ahogy elhagyta lakása ajtaját sikerült belelépnie egy óriási tükörsima jég közepébe, ami egy hatalmas hasracsúszást eredményezett. A közelben játszó akadémiai gyerekek harsányan nevetni kezdtek, Naruto pedig káromkodva megpróbált felállni, aminek most egy hátravágódás lett a következménye.

-Aú! A francba, miért pont itt van ez a rohadt jég?! –szitkozódott a fiú miközben próbálta magát ülőhelyzetbe feltornázni.

-Talán körül kellett volna nézned mielőtt elindulsz! – hallatszódott egy vékonyka gyerekhang Naruto háta mögül , a szőke pedig erre rögtön hátrafordult és szembe találta magát egy kb. 5 éves, hosszú fekete hajú kislánnyal.

-Nekem te csak ne magyarázz! Tudom, hogy mit csinálok! – ordította a fiú, majd lassan egyensúlyozva a két lábára állt. Csak egy lépés választotta el a jégbörtönből való megmeneküléstől, amikor a kislány egy hógolyóval feneken találta. Ennek következtében elvesztette az egyensúlyát és megint kicsúszott a lába alól a talaj.

-Hahahaha! Hogy lehet valaki ennyire béna?! – nevett a fekete hajú, de a hangját túlszárnyalta a többi gyerek röhögése – És még te nevezed magad ninjának?!

Narutonak hirtelen leesett, hogy tényleg, ő egy ninja és egy kis chakra használatával simán megtudott volna állni a jegen. A földön fekve, erősen koncentrálva így a chakrát a lábába irányította, majd pár másodperc múlva már szilárdan állt a csúszos felületen. Éppen egy hatalmas ordítozásba akart kezdeni, amikor egy nagy pukkanást hallott és megjelent előtte Kakashi-sensei. A kislány és a gyerekek kihasználva ezt a pillanatnyi szünetet gyorsan elrohantak.

-Kakashi-sensei! Mi járatban van itt? Csak nem egy küldetés miatt? – kérdezte izgatottan Naruto, az előbbi dühének már nyoma sem volt.

-Nem-nem! Egészen más miatt! – mosolygott sejtelmesen Kakashi a maszkja mögött, a fiúnak pedig ötlete sem volt, hogy mit akar mondani a sensei.

-Ezt nem értem! Akkor miért…?

-Nos, azt akarom kérdezni, hogy vettél-e már ajándékot?

-Ajándékot? Kinek lesz a születésnapja? – értetlenkedett Naruto, mostmár tényleg fogalma sem volt, hogy a jounin mire akar kilyukadni. Kakashi-sensei a fejét csóválta, bár magában tudta előre, hogy a fiú így fog reagálni. _Mindig is nehéz volt a felfogása – _gondolta.

-Nem születésnapi, hanem karácsonyi ajándékot. Általában a csapattársak szoktak egymásnak venni valamit.

-Jaj, Kakashi-sensei nem vagyok hülye, ezt tudom! Holnapra terveztem a vásárlást! – vágta rá a fiú, Kakashi pedig meg volt győződve róla, hogy Naruto igenis nem tudta. Honnan is jutott volna a karácsony valaki olyannak az eszébe, akinek nem voltak szülei és barátai, akikkel eltölthette volna ezt az ünnepet.

-No, akkor jó! – a sensei mosolyogva megveregette a fiú vállát, majd egy ugyanolyan pukkanás kíséretében, mint amiben megjelent, eltűnt.

Naruto csak üresen nézte azt a helyet, ahol az előbb még a jounin állt, majd megrázva a vállát, a szokásos mosolygós arccal elindult végre eredeti úticélja felé, ami nem volt más, mint a ninja-hóember.

Nem is kellett olyan sokat gyalogolnia, már a távolból feltűnt neki az építmény. Az hatalmas volt és valóban csodálatra méltó. Egy férfit ábrázolt, aki a szőke hajúnak meglehetősen ismerős volt, és ahogy közelebb ért a hóemberhez rá is jött, hogy honnan. A negyedik Hokagét ábrázolta, és valóban nagyon hasonlított rá.

Nemcsoda, hogy szinte mindenki megállt, ahogy elhaladt mellette. Az Uzumaki fiú is elismerően tekintett végig a szépen kidolgozott építményen, amikor hirtelen rossz előérzete támadt és méghozzá nem is alaptalanul…

-Dobe! – hallatszott egyszercsak egy kiáltás valahonnan a kirakatok felől, majd Naruto csak annyit érzett, hogy valami kemény és hideg csapódik az arcának. Egy hógolyó. Remek, ma már ez volt a második amivel megdobták. Gyorsan ki is söpörte szeméből a pelyheket és vadul elkezdte nézni, hogy hol van az aki az előbb megdobta.

-Tudom, hogy te voltál Sasuke! – ordította, majd lehajolt, hogy ő is készítsen egy szép kerek golyót.

-Na most megvagy! – találta meg tekintetével a fekete hajú fiút, aki egy könyvesbolt kirakatánál állt, majd mint a villám ott termett barátja előtt és az arcába nyomta a hideg havat. Az viszont egy hókupaccá változott. _Kawarimi no jutsu.. a francba._

-Te vagy meg! – hirtelen egy alak jelent meg előtte és Naruto ismét havat szívott az orrába levegő helyett. Nem látott semmit, de Sasuke gonosz mosolya a hóréteg mögül is kivehető volt. Bár most a szőke nem is ezzel volt elfoglalva, hanem a szájába ment nem kicsi hómennyiséggel.

-Rohadj meg..khö-khö.. Sasuke.. khö..! Ha megfázok te fizeted a ..khö.. gyógyszert! – köhögött, miközben próbálta kiköpni a jeges darabokat. Mivel már majdnem megfulladt, az Uchiha fiú a hátába vert egy nagyot, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ha a dobe meghal, akkor ő lesz a hibás. Ő meg nem szereti a balhékat..

-Ennyitől még senki sem fázott meg! Ha ennyitől lebetegszel, akkor gyenge vagy, idióta! – kiáltotta a fekete hajú miközben nézte barátját.

Naruto szájából az ütés következtében kirepült az ott ragadt hómennyiség, majd pár köhintés után megköszörülte a torkát és nyelt egy nagyot.

-Ch, Sasuke te szemét! Ezt még visszakapod! – nézett gyilkos tekintettel Sasukére, majd ezután morcosan elfordult az Uchiha elől – Amúgy mit keresel itt? – kérdezte oda se nézve.

-Szerinted mit csinál az ember télen, a faluban, az utcán? – a fekete hajú úgy nézett Narutora, mint egy hülyére. _Bár ő amúgyis hülye –_ gondolta, és amikor a szőke hajú nem reagált a gúnyos kérdésre, teljesen megbizonyosodott róla, hogy csapattársa egy ostoba.

Naruto igazából nem is hallotta a fiú mondatát, mivel teljesen elvarázsolta a kirakat, amely előtt Sasuke a Kawarimi no jutsut csinálta. A könyvesbolt üvegablakán belül ugyanis egy olyan tekercskészlet volt, ami még a szőke hajú érdeklődését is felkeltette. Az aranyozott dísztartóba tett készlet tetején egy jól látható felirat díszelgett.

-„Ősi klánok titkai, hasznos jutsuk, ninja technikák chuuninok részére"?! Hallod, ez marha jó! – ámuldozott Naruto, és észre sem vette, hogy arcát az üveghez nyomja.

-Az ára is jó! – sóhajtott Sasuke, barátja pedig csak most vette észre a kacifántos doboz előtti kis táblát, melytől egyből elment a kedve.

-Óóó ez egy kicsit sok! – mondta lemondóan, majd csillogó szemekkel csapattársára nézett – De neked is tetszik, nem?

-Az embernek sok minden tetszik, amit nem kaphat meg. Ezért nincs értelme ezeket a dolgokat figyelembe venni.. – jelentette ki teljes nyugodsággal Sasuke, Naruto pedig irigykedve gondolt arra, hogy az Uchiha már megint tök okos dolgot mondott. Mindenesetre szemeit még most sem vette le a tekercsekről.

-De ha nagyon akarod bármit megkaphatsz! – mondta apró párát lehelve a vékony anyagra, majd izgatottan balra kapta a fejét – Nem igaz?! – a kék szemek reménykedve fürkészték a feketét, mintha azok mindenre tudnák a választ. Sasuke viszont most kívételesen nem tudta…

-Talán.. – mondta halkan, majd mivel megelégelte az ácsorgást még gyorsan hozzátette mielőtt elindult volna a másik irányba – Na én megyek.

-Szia! – hadarta Naruto, majd amikor az Uchiha visszanézett barátjára, az már nem volt a kirakat előtt…


	2. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet**

December legszebb ünnepéig egyre kevesebb nap volt már hátra. Mindenki izgatottan várta a karácsonyt, de nem csak az ajándékozás miatt! Volt valami elmondhatatlan, ami minden konohai lakos szívében élt. Én nem is tudom, de talán ennek a dolognak a neve: Szeretet. Igen, ez az érzés sokkal jobban beragyogta az emberek szívét, mint bármely más ajándék gondolata. És ez volt az egészben a legcsodálatosabb…

„Az ajándék megvásárolható, de a szeretet nem. A szeretteinkkel töltött idő felbecsülhetetlen! Ezt jól jegyezzétek meg!"

Erre a mondatra Naruto még most is úgy emlékezett mintha tegnap hallotta volna. Pedig milyen rég volt már, amikor először látta a Hokage-emlékművet télen! A Harmadik szavai mégis visszhangként csengtek füleiben. Megfogadta, hogy ezt soha nem fogja elfelejteni.

-Naruto jönnél már?!

A csilingelő hangra a fiú visszatért a valóságba és szembetalálta magát egy igen ideges Sakurával. Majd mögötte megpillantott egy unottfejű Sasukét és egy perverz könyvet olvasó Kakashi-senseit. Mind a hárman vastag kabátban és hátizsákban álltak előtte. Naruto vetett még egy pillantást a hóval borított szoborcsoportra, majd lassan elindult társai felé.

-Megyek! – mondta vidáman és már ott is állt Sakura és Sasuke között.

-Csoda, hogy most nem Kakashira kellett várni! – jegyezte meg halkan a fekete hajú, majd fintorogva mesterére nézett, aki úgy tett mintha nem is hallotta volna meg a gúnyos megjegyzést. Csak olvasta a kedvenc könyvét, mintha most látná először a sorokat. Tanítványai lefogadták volna, hogy már 50-szer kiolvashatta azt a felnőtteknek szóló „remek" művet.

-Khm.. Kakashi-sensei! Akkor megyünk?! – kérdezte idegesen Sakura. Ma nem volt jó kedvében, de hogy miért azt senki nem tudja. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, hogy most ő a legaktívabb a csapatban.

A sensei a felszólításra becsukta a könyvet, majd mosolyogva tanoncai felé fordult. Bár ezt a szájmozdulatot inkább csak sejthették, mert mint mindig most is ott volt arcán a maszk.

-Nos, ha Naruto is idetolta a hátsó felét, akkor igen – itt vetett egy „kedves" pillantást a fiúra, aki morcosan elfordította a fejét. – Mindnyájan tisztában vagytok a küldetéssel, ugye? De a biztonság kedvéért elmondom újra – itt valamiért ismét a szőkére nézett, majd egy sóhaj után folytatta – Tehát egy nőnek kell teljes védelmet nyújtanunk Grass faluból a Konohába vezető útján. Mint tudjátok az elkövetkezendő napokban lesz egy nagy ünnepség Rejtett Levélben karácsony alkalmából, és a Hokage-sama nagyon fontos embereket is meghívott a partira. Ő az egyik legjelentősebb vendégünk, szóval mindnyájatoktól max teljesítményt várok. Érthető? – Naruto, Sasuke és Sakura a kérdésre határozottan bólintottak – Akkor indulás srácok!

Az időjárás még most sem volt valami jó, bár valamelyest enyhült az idő, és ez pedig csak kedvezett a Team7-nek. Ugyan mindenki nagyon fázott, de Narutonak köszönhetően ezen nem nagyon volt alkalmuk gondolkozni, ugyanis a fiúnak be nem állt a szája. Ha rendeznének egy „Ki bír tovább beszélni?" versenyt tuti ő lenne a befutó.Sakura néha persze lehurrogta, hogy fogja be a száját, de 5 perc múlva minden kezdődött erről. Őszintén szólva Kakashit nem érdekelte a dolog, Sasuke pedig magán is meglepődött, hogy figyel idióta barátjára.

-És akkor hátulról beléd szúrtam egy kunait, és összeestél és én nyertem! Sakura pedig adott egy puszit, amiért győztem!

-Bah, nagyszerű álom lehetett! – nézett maga elé unottan a fekete hajú, majd egy rövid szünet után újra megszólalt – És volt olyan álmod, amiben nem te nyertél? – kérdezte egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, miközben haladtak előre. Naruto erre ökelbeszorította a kezét, majd felháborodva társára nézett.

-Természetesen volt! De az soha nem fog megvalósulni!!!

-Mintahogy az se, hogy belém szúrsz egy kunait és összeesek! – jegyezte meg flegmán Sasuke, majd Sakurára nézett, aki az előzőeket csodák csodájára szó nélkül hagyta. Bár ez nem is meglepő, mert a lány teljesen elmerült egy rózsaszín könyvben, amit feltehetőleg az ilyen alkalmakra tett be a táskájába.

-Hah, azt hiszed! Majd egyszer megmutatom neked, csak várd ki! – nyújtotta ki nyelvét Naruto, majd sértődötten összefonta karjait, bár lehet inkább a hideg, mint a düh miatt.

-Várom! – morogta a fekete hajú, hogy azért az övé legyen már az utolsó szó.

Egy darabig néma csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett mind a négyen. Közel s távolban nem volt semmi más csak hó, fák, nagyon nagy fák és megint hó. A szél pedig tiszta, süvítő hanggal szelte át a tájat. Az egész úgy festett, mint egy karácsonyi üdvözlőlap, melyet az ember általában kidob, miután végeszakad a télnek. Semmi nem tart örökké… a csend sem. Most kívételesen Kakashi-sensei szólalt meg:

-Azt hiszem ideje lenne letáborozni, ma már nem megyünk tovább. Úgyis mindjárt sötétedik, ilyen időben nem tanácsos éjszaka bóklászni- dörzsölte össze a tenyerét, majd a két fiúra nézett – Sasuke, Naruto! Ti fogtok tüzifát gyűjteni, én meg addig Sakurával felállítom a sátrat!

-Óó miért nem fordítva? – kérdezte a szőke kedvtelenül. A legkevésbé akart most gallyakat gyűjteni, amikor már ígyis teljesen átfagyott a teste a hidegben.

-Csak azért, mert azt mondtam! – mosolygott teljes nyugodtsággal a sensei – Na nyomás! Egy fél órán belül itt legyetek!

Naruto legszívesebben megfojtotta volna Kakashit, és már majdnem azon volt, hogy tényleg megteszi, amikor egy hideg kéz belemarkolt a kabártjába és a fák felé húzta őt.

-Haggyad már, menjünk! – mondta a kar tulajdonosa, Sasuke. Ő sem volt nagyon elragadtatva a feladattól, de úgy gondolta minél kevesebbet balhéznak, annál hamarabb végeznek.

Neki is látott egyből a száraz ágak gyűjtéséhez, Naruto pedig beletörődve helyzetükbe követte társa példáját.

Miközben dolgoztak nem sokat szóltak egymáshoz, de azért Sasuke szeme mindig a szőkén volt, hogy el ne veszítsék egymást a nagy fagyűjtésben.

Már-már egész messze elmentek táborhelyüktől, amikor hirtelen elkezdett esni a hó és a szél is eléggé felerősödött.

-Nézd Sasuke milyen nagy hópelyhek! – ámult Naruto a jelenségen és csillogó szemekkel az égbe nézett. – Ilyen szépet még soha nem láttam! – mondta kipirult arccal, majd az összegyűjtött fadarabokkal társához sietett, aki látványosan többet gyűjtött, mint ő.

-Ha te mondod! – felelte a fekete hajú miközben felvett még egy utolsó ágat a földről, majd fellélegezve letörölte a verejtéket homlokáról és a szőkére nézett – Most meg mit bámulsz, idióta? – kérdezte az őt néző fiatalabb fiút, akinek most valahogy nagyon furcsa volt a tekintete.

-Jah …semmit! Csak tele ment a hajad hóval! – kuncogta Naruto, majd megpróbálta társáról leseperni a havat, de az nem mintha hagyta volna magát.

-Ne érj hozzám!! – tiltakozott Sasuke ellökve barátja kezét, majd nem tudni miért, de fülvégig elvörösödött.

A szőke erre egy nagyon frappáns dolgot akart mondani, de ekkor hirtelen hatalmas mennyiségű hópehely szállt az arcába, kicsit meg is ingatva a fiút.

-A francbaaa!! – kiáltotta, majd már majdnem elesett, amikor a fekete hajú megragadta a karját így sikerült visszaszerezni az egyensúlyát.

-Vigyázz már magadra usuratonkachi! – szidta le csapattársát Sasuke miközben neki is erősen kellett küzdenie, hogy a szél fel ne döntse a lábáról – Úgy látszik hóvihar lesz! A legjobb lenne keresni egy barlangot vagy valamit, mert úgy se találnánk vissza ilyen erős havazásban!

-Rendben van! – köpködte ki a szájába ment havat Naruto, majd nagy nehezen faágakkal a kezében elindult valamerre.

-Várjál már, arra nincs semmi! – ordította utána az Uchiha, majd elindult a másik irányba – Erre menjünk!

A szőke csak morgott egyet, majd belátta, hogy igaza van barátjának és jobb lenne a másik irányba fordulni. Mindketten tüzifával felpakoltan indultak hát el a kedvezőbbnek tartott út felé. Közben a szél és a hóesés egyre csak erősödött, de annyira, hogy a fiúk már egymást is alig látták. Ráadásul a hőmérséklet is egyre csak csökkent...De Naruto tudta, hogy nem kell félnie, itt van mellette Sasuke és minden rendben… vagyis szerette volna ezt hinni. Még magának se vallotta volna be, de a fiú jelenléte egyfajta biztonságérzetet kelltett benne… pedig a szél már szinte vágta a bőrét és rettentően átfagyott. De Naruto tudta, hogy ha az Uchihát követi túlélik a dolgot. És igaza lett… Hamarosan a szőke azon kapta magát, hogy egy sötét, de kevésbé havas és szeles helyen áll…vagyis remeg.

-S-sasuke?! – kezdett bele bizonytalanul és ide-oda kapta a fejét hátha meglátja barátját, de a sötétségben aligha tudott kivenni valamit. Végül egy ismerős motyogást hallott meg a bal keze felől, és hirtelen teljes világosság lett a nem is olyan tágas barlangban. Az Uchiha családi jutsujával ugyanis meggyújtotta a behozott tüzifát.

-Ettől talán melegebb lesz! – mondta kihúzva magát a fekete hajú, mint aki csöppet sem érzi az őt körülvevő szörnyű hideget.

-Hah, d-dejó hogy ez eszedbe j-jutott! – vacogott a kisebb fiú, majd ledobta magát a tűz mellé, legtávolabb a bejárattól, a fagy forrásátatól. Kis idő múlva Sasuke is követte, és egy olyan fél méterrel arrébb le is ült Naruto mellé. A szőkének ez persze egyből szemet szúrt, és lassan észrevétlenül közelebb húzódott.

-Na mi van fázol, dobe? – kérdezte gúnyosan a fekete hajú, amint megérezte, hogy Naruto combja a sajátjához préselődik. Bár nem mintha ezután elakarta volna húzni a lábát...

-Ömm… n-nem!Khm.. – köhintett egyet kínosan a szőke, majd megpróbálta remegésmentesen folytatni - Dehogy, én ugyan nem fázok! Egy-egy csöppet s-sem! – hadarta el olyan gyorsan ahogy csak tudta, majd kissé elszégyelve magát még közelebb húzódott barátjához.

-Jaja szerintem sem! –csóválta meg a fejét a fekete hajú, majd a tenyerét rászorította a szőke homlokára, ami viszont lángolt a forróságtól – Te lázas vagy!!

-D-dehogyis! Engedj el! – kiabálta Naruto, majd gyorsan eltolta magától a fiút és elfordult a másik irányba – N-nincs semmi bajom. Nyugi – motyogta inkább magának, mint társának.

-Usuratonkachi! Olyan idióta vagy! – válaszolt hidegen Sasuke, majd elkezdett valamit mormolni, amit a szőke nem nagyon értett.

-E-elegem van már, m-miért kell mindig cseszegetned!?? – fakadt ki hirtelen Naruto, majd amikor megfordult elkerekedtek a szemei – Heh? – nézett kérdően a fiúra, aki épp egy pecsétet formált kezével.

-Pofa be! – mondta idegesen a fekete hajú, majd olyat tett, amit Naruto mág álmaiban sem hitt volna. Ajkait a szőkéjéhez érintette, de nem csókolta meg. A szájából viszont kellemes meleg áramlott át egyenesen a fiú testébe. Naruto már nem is fázott többé… viszont teljesen vörös lett az arca és szívverése is meglehetősen felgyorsult. Sasuke hirtelen elfordította a fejét a fiúétól, majd valamilyen okból az ő arcán is két vörös foltocska jelent meg.

-E-ez egy jutsu, mielőtt félreértenéd a dolgot! – mondta kipirult arccal, megpróbálva elkerülni társa értetlenkedő tekintetét.

Narutonak pár másodperc után sikerült felfognia, hogy most végülis mi történt, de a szíve még mindig a torkában dobogott. Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de egy valamiben biztos volt.. hogy rendkivül melege van…

-Sasuke… - kezdett bele halkan végig a fekete szemeket fürkészve, amelyek még mindig nem mertek ránézni – Lehet hülyén hangzik, de lehetne ezt mégegyszer… csak kicsit máshogy – sütötte le szemeit még vörösebb arccal.

-Mi!? – nézett fel hirtelen az Uchiha kicsit gyanakvóan, majd visszajött a szokásos modora – Mit akarsz, dobe!? Ez nem volt el…

Sasuke hirtelen elhallgatott.. Naruto puha ajka ismét a sajátján volt, de ezúttal a fiú nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Bebocsátást kért, és a fekete hajú nem is tudja, hogy mikor, de kinyitotta a száját, ezzel utat adva a fiúnak, hogy feltérképezve azt. Bár Narutonak nem volt sok tapasztalata a csókolózásban (ahogy neki sem), de mégis majd megőrjítette Sasukét, ahogy nyelvével egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolt. Nem vallotta volna be magának, de kicsit idegesítette a tény, hogy nem ő kezdte el ezt az egész dolgot. De csak kicsit…. Ugyanis rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem is olyan rossz, hogy a szőke irányít… élvezte….

Élvezte egészen addig, amíg rá nem jött, hogy most éppen mit is csinál… és kivel… és mikor.

Az Uchiha megszakítva a csókot ellökte magától Naruto testét, és jobb tenyerét a szájára tapasztva rémülten a szőkére nézett. Még csak most fogta fel az agya az előző pár perc eseményeit. Pedig az előbb úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon is tisztában van azzal, hogy mit tesz.

-M-miért csináltad ezt, te nagyon hülye?! – kérdezte tisztán hallható kétségbeeséssel a hangjában, kicsit hisztérikusan. A szőke még soha nem hallotta ilyen hangon, és ez még őt is megijesztette…egy kicsit.

-Miért, nem volt jó?! – húzta össze mérgesen a szemöldökét a fiatalabb fiú, majd sértődötten elfordította a fejét – Mellesleg te kezted!

-Barom, de az egy jutsu volt, hogy felmelegedj! – mondta kicsit nyugodtabb hangon a fekete hajú, majd elfordult a másik irányba és alig hallhatóan morcosan hozzátette – Nem volt olyan rossz…

Naruto erre vigyorogni kezdett, majd egy halvány pír kíséretében közelebb húzódott a tűzhöz. Igaz már nem fázott és a láza is ment lefelé, de azért odatartotta két tenyerét melegedni. Szemeivel játékosan követte a lángok cikázó mozgását kezei mögött, majd lopva Sasukére nézett, aki még mindig háttal ült neki. A fiú a fürkésző szemeket persze egyből észrevette, majd hátrakapta fejét és tekintete találkozott a csillogó kékséggel. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után végül a szőke szólalt meg:

-Köszönöm.. – mondta lassan és kimérten, miközben a fekete végtelenbe veszett a tekintete.

-Usuratonkachi.. – mondta zavartan az Uchiha, majd tekintetét a földnek szegezve lassan felállt a kemény talajról – Itt az ideje visszamenni. Kakashi már biztos ideges – sóhajtotta, majd a barlang kijárata felé vette az irányt. A havazás teljesen abbamaradt és a szél is újra normális erősségű lett.

-Az nem kifejezés, hogy ideges – hallattszódott egy ismerős hang valahonnan kintről, majd hirtelen egy alak jelent meg Sasuke előtt. Kakashi-sensei volt az, nyomában pedig rögtön ott volt Sakura is – Csakhogy megtaláltalak titeket! Egy fél óráról volt szó, nem másfél óráról! – mondta a sensei egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében, egy kis megvetéssel a hangjában.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto! – kiabált a rózsaszín hajú lány, majd a fekete hajú nyakába ugrott – Annyira féltem, hogy bajod esik!

-Jól vagyok, szállj le rólam! – tolta el magától hidegen az Uchiha. Amit nagyon utált, ha ölelgették, főleg ha pont egy olyan, mint Sakura. Nem szerette a lányokat… nagyon nem.

-Értem nem is aggódtál?! – fakadt ki a háttérben Naruto. Nem is ő lenne, ha nem háborodott volna fel. Persze Sakura egyből kimagyarázta a dolgot.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

A hóvihar szörnyű pusztítást végzett az erdős tájon. Sok faág letörve hevert a földön, sőt voltak egész fák is, amelyek kicsavarodva feküdtek a hideg pelyhekbe beágyazódva. Na igen.. a hó.. az is emelkedett pár centit, amíg a fiúk bent voltak a barlangban. Bár lehet mindezt nem is látták, mivel időközben besötétedett. Sajnos van egy olyan rossz tulajdonsága a télnek, hogy már öt órakor koromsötét van…

-Ezután Kakashi-senseivel kerestünk mi is egy barlangot és odabújtunk, amíg abba nem maradt a havazás! A sátor ugyanis nem bírta volna ki ezt a vihart… - mesélte Sakura a falnak dőlve, miközben tekintetével a tüzet szemlélte – Még szerencse, hogy megtaláltunk titeket – mosolygott kedvesen, majd kezét az Uchiha lábára helyezte, aki viszont rögtön elhúzódott az érintésre. – Sasuke-kun, te nem fázol?

A fiúnak már válaszra nyílt volna a szája, de ekkor hirtelen egy óriási pukkanást halott a bal oldaláról. Narutonak sikerült szétrobbantania egy csipszes zacskót, melynek következtében a burgonyadarabok szanaszét repültek körülötte.

-Ömm… kér valaki? – nyújtotta zavartan barátai felé a félig üres tasakot, mire mindketten nemet mondtak. Sakura a diétájára hivatkozott, Sasuke pedig csak pirulva megrázta a fejét… nem tudni miért.

-Rament nem hoztál? – kérdezte pár perc múlva a szőkétől oda se nézve. Még mindig az a bizonyos csók motoszkált a fejében, és nagyon idegesítette a tény, hogy egyszerűen nem tudja kitörölni az agyából. _Felejtsd már el! _– mondogatta egy kis hang a fejében, de nem mintha ez segített volna.

-Jóhogy hoztam! Csak azt majd későbbre szánom! – vigyorgott Naruto, majd felhúzva szemöldökét társára nézett – Miért kérded? Kérsz? - hajolt barátja felé miközben egy nagy adag burgonyát nyomott saját szájába.

-Csak úgy… Kössz, nem.. – motyogta halkan az Uchiha félresütve szemeit, majd lassan elkezdte előkészíteni hálózsákját. Igazából nem volt fáradt, de nagyon túl akart már lenni ezen a napon. Annyi minden történt vele és olyan gyorsan… még nem is tudta feldolgozni. Hát még elhinni! De ezen most nem is akart gondolkozni...

-Csak nem fáradtak vagyunk? – emelte a fiúra tekintetét Kakashi, aki Sakura mellett olvasgatta az Icha Icha Paradise-t. A fekete hajú csak szúrósan mesterére nézett, majd belefeküdt „ágyába".

-Szerintem is ideje lenne aludni, holnap hosszú napunk lesz! – szinlelt egy ásítást Sakura, majd ő is belebújt saját zsákjába. Naruto meglepetten kapta jobbra a fejét, majd eltéve csipszét ő is kiterítette narancssárga hálózsákját.

-Ha már mindenki alszik, akkor én is! – mondta mosolyogva, majd levette homlokáról fejpántját és kényelembe helyezte magát a puha szövetben. Látszólag ő már el is felejtette a bizonyos incidenst, és ezért Sasuke nagyon irigyilte.

-Jó éjszakát fiúk! – suttogta a rózsaszínhajú a másik oldalról, majd pár vágyakozó pillantást mérve az Uchihára lecsukta szemeit.

Miután mindnyájan lefeküdtek, a fekete hajú még sokáig figyelte a mellette fekvő Narutot. A szőke a száján vette a levegőt és ennek következtében egyre csak növekedett a nyáltócsa a feje alatt. Sasuke halványan elmosolyodott a látványra, majd maga sem tudja, hogy miért de kezeivel lágyan megsimogatta társa selymes haját. Naruto csak morgott egyet az érintésre, majd hirtelen megragadta a fekete hajú kezét.

-Sa… hozzám jössz feleségül? – motyogta két szuszogás között, majd elegendte a fehér ujjakat.

Sasuke gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy csapattársa Sakuráról álmodik és valamiért ez nagyon idegesítette. Durcásan összefonva karjait visszafeküdt a helyére, majd elfordult a másik irányba, ahol a Haruno lány rózsaszínfürtökkel borított arcát pillantotta meg. Mivel ez a látvány sem tetszett neki, úgy döntött nézi inkább a plafont és úgy próbál meg elaludni. Miután lehunyta szemeit, a háttérben látszólag alvó Kakashi fejcsóválva elmosolyodott.

Másnap mindnyájan arra ébredtek, hogy az eddigieknél jóval hidegebb van.Bár ez lehet csak azért volt, mert időközben kialudt a tűz…

-Itt az ideje indulni! Yayoi-san már biztos vár minket! – mondta Kakashi, majd miután megreggeliztek és összepakoltak el is indultak Grass falu irányába. Szerencsére az idő tiszta volt és nem is fújt annyira a szél.

Miközben mentek Naruto és Sasuke nem sokat beszéltek egymáshoz, de lopva néha egymásra néztek. Sakura,aki közöttük sétált nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, de nem szólt érte semmit. Helyette inkább Kakashi-senseire nézett kérdő tekintettel:

-Miért ilyen jelentős ez a Yayoi-san? Még soha nem hallottam róla.

-Yayoi régen konohai lakos volt…de száműzték - válaszolt nyugodtan Kakashi, tanítványai pedig egy pillanatra megálltak.

-Száműzték??!!! – kiáltott fel hangosan Naruto, csapattársai pedig úgyszintén meglepődtek a dolgon – Akkor minek visszük vissza a falunkba?

-Ne ordibálj már úgy, mint egy idióta! Már csak egy pár lépésre van a falu! – csitítgatta a szőkét a sensei, majd suttogva folytatta – Legyen annyi elég, hogy ráfogtak egy olyan dolgot, amit nem ő követett el, és ezért kénytelen volt elhagyni a falut. Jómagam is ismertem, és soha nem volt vele semmi gond…

-És mi volt az a tett? – kérdezte kezeit dörzsölgetve Sakura. Kakashi vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd elmosolyodott.

-Majd egyszer megtudjátok.. – mondta sejtelmesen, majd továbbment. Tanítványai morcosan követték..

Grass falu bejárata már nem is volt olyan messze, csak pár méterre volt tőlük.Amikor beértek a kapun hihetetlen látvány fogadta a Team7-et. Bár tél volt és kint mindent hó fedett, bent mintha csak tavasz lenne. Selymes zöld fű borította az utcákat és szinte mindent, a csodálatos kertekről nem is beszélve. Naruto ámulva tekintett végig az eléje terülő természeti csodán, majd lassan lépegetve elindult a főutcán.

-Ez nagyon király! – suttogta lenyűgözve, majd amikor észrevette, hogy társai nem követik kérdő tekintettel hátrafordult – Na nem megyünk beljebb?

-Naruto maradj ott!!! – ordította el magát Kakashi, majd a szőkeség elé futott sebes léptekkel és felhúzta homlokvédőjét, mely alól felcsillant a Sharingan – Ne dőlj be a látványnak, ez csak egy ügyes genjutsu! – azzal egy kunait dobott valahova a fűbe, ahova hirtelen tömérdek éles fegyver zúdult.

-Hogy az a..! – kiáltotta el magát idegesen a fiú, majd meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy amit az előbb látott csak illuzió. A selymes zöld fő helyén lucskos, olvadt hó jelent meg, és a gyönyörű növények is mind-mind elvesztették eddigi pompájukat. Így már csöppet sem volt olyan csalogató a falu, mint az előbb. Ráadásul nem volt egy ember sem az utcákon, minden olyan üresnek tűnt, kihaltnak.

-Valami itt nagyon nincs rendben! – motyogta a hidegtől reszketve Sakura, majd a mellette álló Sasukére nézett, aki különös tekintettel méregette a földet – Mi a baj Sasuke-kun?

-Vér- és lábnyomok… - mondta ridegen az Uchiha, majd mestere felé fordult, aki közben igyekezett felmérni a helyzetet – Itt valakik nagy pusztítást végeztek..

-Így igaz, és nem is voltak olyan felkészületlenek. Tele van pakolva csapdákkal az egész hely. – tekintett végig Kakashi a falun, majd hirtelen megakadt a szeme egy ponton.

-És akkor most mit csinálunk?! Lát valamit sensei? – kérdezte feszülten Naruto.

-Igen, ott vannak! Srácok kövessetek, de pontosan odalépjetek, ahova én! – utasította kis csapatát a jounin, majd egyből heves tempóban futni kezdett a kinézett cél felé.

Tanítványai szónélkül teljesítették parancsát, és megpróbáltak a megfelelő helyekre lépkedni. Hamarosan el is érkeztek a falunak egy erdősebb részére, ahonnan hangos zörejeket és kiálltásokat hallottak. Hirtelen egy nő futott ki az egyik bokorból egyenesen Kakashinak menve, aki továbbra is sietősen haladt előre. Az ütközés következtében a nő félrelökődött, de a jounin gyorsan visszafordulva még eltudta kapni.

-Yayoi?! – nézett kerek szemmekkel a kb. vele egykorú mahagóni hajszínű teremtésre. A nő csak vörös arccal kiszabadította magát Kakashi karjaiból, majd hátrált egy lépést.

-Kakashi-san! Annyira jó, hogy itt vagy! Szörnyű dolog történt! – hadarta rémült hangon, majd amikor meglátta a három 13 éves gyereket, akik még csak most értek oda, láthatóan összerezzent- Ő-ők a tanítványaid?

-Igen, nyugodj meg. Inkább mondd el, hogy mi folyik itt! És hogy hol van a többi lakos?

-Elkapa őket pár nagyon erős Rain ninja! Én is alig tudtam megszökni! De ti ne avatkozzatok bele! Menjünk innen amilyen hamar csak lehet! – suttogta ijedt szemmekkel.

Naruto csak morgott egyet, majd döhösen Yayoi elé lépett és megragadta a csuklóját. A nő értetlenkedő kék szemekkel nézte a szőkét.

-Mi a francot képzelsz magadról, kölyök!? – emelte fel fenyegetően a hangját, majd közelebb húzta magához a fiút – Engedj el és vigyetek Konohába! Elvégre ez a küldetésed nem?

Naruto nem engedelmeskedett, továbbra is erősen szorította a nő kezét.

-Naruto engedd el! – kiáltott mögüle Sakura, de nem mintha ez hatott volna.

-A nevem Uzumaki Naruto.. – kezdett bele határozottan a fiú – És az álmom az, hogy egyszer Rejtett Levél Hokagéje legyek! Mint ninja nem futamodhatok meg semmitől! – jelentette ki szemöldökét összehúzva, majd durcásan eltolta magától a mahagóni hajú kezét. Sasuke a háttérben halványan elmosolyodott. _Minden egyes alkalommal ezt csinálja..Usuratonkachi – _gondolta fejét csóválva.

-De ez nem tartozik rátok, rád meg végképp nem! – szorongatta fájós kezét Yayoi – Kérlek, menjünk! Kakashi-san!

-Sajnálom, sajnos igaza van Narutonak! Mindenesetre nem kell félned, mert innentől a védelmünk alatt állsz! Sakura te fogsz vigyázni Yayoi-sanra, mi meg megnézzük Sasukével és Narutoval, hogy mi a helyzet! – mondta Kakashi lezárva a vitát, majd átvágta magát a bokron, ahonnan a nő jött, a két fiú pedig rögtön követte.

-A vesztükbe rohannak! – suttogta fájdalmasan Yayoi, majd Sakurával elindultak az ellentétes irányba.

-Szóval ti vagytok Grass falu lakosai! – mondta a magas, hosszú fekete hajú Rain ninja – Milyen szánalmasak vagytok! – rugott bele a mellette levő zöld hajú férfiba, akinek kezei és lábai erősen be voltak kötözve. A középkorú férfi csak fájdalmasan felnyögött, majd szikrázó tekintettel rámeredt támadójára.

-Mit akarsz tőlem Kyo? Nem volt még elég? Legalább a nőket és a gyerekeket engedd el!

-Pofa be! – rugott újra a nagytermetű férfi, mire a másik pár méterrel arébb kötött ki. A Kyo mellett álló ninják gonoszan nevetni kezdtek, mire ő elégedetten folytatta – Már mondtam mit akarok! Azt a különleges füvet, amely kifőzve képes meggyógyítani minden mentális sérülést!

-De az már 10 éve nem nő itt! – ordított a háttérben egy fiatal lány, majd kétségbeesetten a zöld hajúra nézett – Daichi-sama!

-Ki engedte, hogy megszólalj?! Kis ribanc! Ráadásul, hogy mersz hazudni?! – kiáltotta az egyik Rain ninja, majd egy jól irányzott kunaival szíven találta a lányt. A többi megkötözött falulakó ijedten összerezzent, volt akinek könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

-A tanítványom volt.. és igazat mondott..– suttogta porral teli szájjal Daichi, majd egy erős lökéssel hátrafordította magát és könnyes szemmel, de annál félelmetesebb hangon folytatta – Ezért még megfizetsz Kyo! Ha te, vagy bármelyik kutyád hozzá mer érni még valakihez, én nem tudom hogy, de megöllek!

-Huh de komoly, most nagyon félek! – nevetett gúnyosan a nagyobb férfi, majd odament a zöld hajúhoz és egy kést lengetve a kezében lehajolt és a nyakához nyomta a hideg fémet – És mi lenne ha téged ölnélek meg először? – kérdezte folytott hangon.

Már épp elakarta vágni a nyakát, amikor hirtelen valami kiütötte a kezéből az éles pengét. Ez a valami pedig nem volt más, mint Sasuke jól célzott kunaija.

-Szép volt, Sasuke! – hallatszódott egy elismerő kiálltás a fák közül, majd megjelent a hang hordozója, Naruto, nyomában a fekete hajú fiúval és mesterével. Kyo hirtelen felpattant Daichi mellől, majd mérgesen az új jövevények felé fordult.

-Kik vagytok ti?! És mi a fasznak jöttetek ide? Ha nem akartok meghalni tűnjetek innen! – parancsolta szigorú hangon, de nem mintha ez megijesztette volna a Team7 férfitagjait. Sasuke és Naruto ravaszan mosolyogva összenézett, majd a fekete hajú bólintott egyet, mire a szőke szélesen vigyorogva előre lépett.

-Uzumaki Naruto vagyok.Azért jöttünk ide, hogy minden Grass falubeli lakost megmentsünk! Szét fogom rúgni a rohadt seggeteket! - jelentette ki határozottan a Rain ninjákra mutatva.

Erre a mondatra sokan reménykedve felkapták a fejüket, Kyo pedig csak gúnyosan összehúzta ajkait.

-Ne legyél ilyen magabiztos, kölyök! 3 ember semmi 10-hez képest.

-Valóban Kyo? Inkább te ne legyél ilyen magabiztos! – lépett elő a két fiú mögül Kakashi-sensei, mire a magas férfi láthatóan összerezzent.

-Hatake Kakashi! – a felismerés forró vízként érte. A fiúk elismerően tekintettek jouninmesterükre…


	4. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

-Hatake Kakashi! – ismételte meg hitetlenkedve szavait a termetes férfi, majd pár másodperc múlva némi gúnnyal a hangjában folytatta – Ha azt hiszed mégegyszer eljátszhatod velem azt, amit a múltkor, nagyon is tévedsz! Ki leszel csinálva!

-Én ugyan nem akarok tőled semmit, Kyo! – mondta sejtelmesen mosolyogva a sensei, majd kabátjából előhalászta kedvenc könyvét és lassan lapozgatni kezdte azt.

-Akkor minek jöttél ide? Tűnj innen a porontyaiddal együtt! – a Rain ninja kezdett nagyon kijönni a sodrából. Utálta, ha félbaszakítják azt, amit elkezdett, és jelenleg épp egy gyilkolosság közepén tartott.

-Ezek a „porontyok" fognak most veled, meg a „nagyszerű" ninjáiddal harcolni! Úgy gondolom jó kis edzés lesz mindkettőjüknek! – találta meg a kívánt oldalszámot Kakashi, majd mielőtt még elkezdte volna olvasni a szöveget két tanonca felé fordult – Csapatmunkát alakarok látni, rendben?

-Rendben! – kiáltotta vigyorogva Naruto, Sasuke pedig csak határozottan bólogatott.

-Felőlem.. – ásított unalmasan Kyo, majd gonoszan kuncogva társaira nézett – Haggyátok csak rám, egyedül is elbánok velük!

Naruto és Sasuke erre a kijelentésre összenézett, majd mindketten egyszerre indultak meg a fekete hajú férfi irányába. Hirtelen azonban egy alak jelent meg előttük. Daichi volt az, aki időközben kiszabadult fogságából.

-Kérlek álljatok meg! – tárta ki karját, mire a fiúk lelassítottak, és kérdő tekintettel a zöld hajú férfira meredtek. Az csak megköszörülte torkát, majd sokkal mélyebb hangon folytatta:

-Mint a falu vezetője, az én kötelességem megvédeni a falu lakosságát! Mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy megmentettétek az életem!

-Ch, de én is akarok harcolni, meg egyedül úgysem tudja ezt mind elintézni! – méltatlankodott Naruto – Ha olyan erős, akkor hogy tudták elkapni?

-Az úgy…

-Na elég a beszédből! – szakította félbe idegesen Daichit Kyo. Csöppet sem volt türelmes kedvében, a legszívesebben már most legyilkolt volna mindenkit maga körül.- Nem érdekel hányan jöttök, úgyis mindenki meg fog halni – húzta ördögi vigyorra száját, majd kezeivel pecsétet formált – Savaseső no jutsu!

Az tiszta égen hirtelen sötét viharfelhők jelentek meg. Mindenki rémülve kapta fel a fejét a jelenségre, Narutoék sem tudták hirtelen, hogy mit csináljanak.

-Védőburok no jutsu! – kiáltotta Daichi, mire egy különös réteg lett az elfogottak felett – Gyorsan ti is menjetek oda! – fordult Narutoék felé, akik nem voltak benne a védelmi zónában. Sasuke rögtön oda is futott, de a szőke továbbra is értetlenül állt és kíváncsian fürkészte az egyre borúsabb eget. A fekete hajú rémülten társára nézett.

-Gyere már ide, te hülye! – kiáltotta nem kicsi aggodalommal a hangjában.

-Minek? – kérdezte az állát vakargatva Naruto, majd hirtelen egy esőcsepp hullott egyenesen a lába elé. Az ott lévő hó hirtelen habzani kezdett, majd a maró anyag elpuszította az alatta lévő növényzetet is. A szőke fiú szemei elkerekedtek, de már késő volt. Az égből tűként kezdett el hullani a savas eső, szétmarva mindent ami csak az útjába került.

-Naruto!! – ordította Sasuke, majd hirtelen kifutott a védettséget jelentő burokból. Érezte, ahogy a cseppek a hátának verődnek és szétmarják a ruháját, de nem érdekelte. Testét teljes egészében a lebénult Naruto köré fonta, és próbálta megvédeni őt, már amennyire lehetett. Közben a hátán már égett a bőr, de ez foglalkoztatta a legkevésbé. A háttérben még hallott pár rémült kiálltást és Kakashi-senseit, ahogy ordít valamit a zöld hajú férfinak.. ezután teljes sötétség. Bár továbbra is erősen szorította Narutot, a következő pillanatban elvesztette az eszméletét a fájdalomtól.

-S-sasuke-kun! – egy sírós hangot hallott a fekete hajú, amikor kinyitotta szemeit. Már nem az erdős terütelen volt, hanem valahol teljesen máshol… egy szobában feküdt. Tekintete a plafonról a mellette ülő könnyező lányra vándorolt, majd a fiatal nőre, aki a takaróját igazgatta. Hirtelen megpróbált felülni, de az éles fájdalom miatt visszaesett.

-Hé, ne mozogj! – parancsolt rá határozottan Yayoi, majd egy vattát nyomott a fiú bal karjára, mire az a kellemetlen érzésre felszisszent.

-Tudom, hogy fáj, de muszáj kezelni a sérüléseidet! Nagyon sok helyen kimarta a bőrödet a sav!

-H-hol… - kezdett bele nehezen a fekete hajú – Hol van Naruto meg Kakashi?

-Mindketten harcolnak – mondta a könnyeit törölgető Sakura, majd egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán – Naruto nagyon ideges volt, amikor idehozott. Azt mondta szétrúgja a seggét annak a Kyonak, vagy kinek.

-Bolond.. – húzódott mosolyra a szája a fiúnak is, majd egy mélyet sóhajtva kényelembe helyezte magát a nagy ágyban. Kivülről nem látszott rajta, de nagyon is aggódott szőke barátja miatt.

-Na kész is! – mondta Yayoi miután bekötözte Sasuke karján a sebet, majd Sakurára nézett, aki a takarót markolászta az ágy szélén.-Szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha hagynánk kicsit pihenni Sasukét! Rendben?

A rózsaszínhajú lány csak bólintott egyet, majd nagy nehezen sikerült távoznia a fekete hajú mellől. Az ajtóból még vetett egy aggodó pillantást a fiúra, majd eltűnt Yayoival együtt. Sasuke ennek meglehetősen örült. Egyszerűen irritálta őt Sakura jelenléte, de hogy miért, arra még ő sem tudta a választ. Most viszont ezen nem is akart gondolkozni, helyette inkább lassan lecsukta szemeit és próbálta kiüriteni agyát. Azonban akárhányszor eltervezte, hogy semmire nem fog gondolni, mindig eszébe jutott Naruto. Ezt pedig nem tudta mire vélni…

Már egy fél órája feküdhetett az apró szobában, amikor hirtelen kiálltásokat hallott az ajtó felől.

-Sakura-chan!!! Sikerült legyőzni azt a rohadékot, ha láttad volna milyet rúgtam belé!! Tök jó volt! Kár, hogy Sasuke nem látta…. Ugye jól van?

-Ez remek! Igen, Sasuke-kun jobban van. Most éppen alszik, szóval ne zavard… Naruto!!

Az ajtó halkan kinyílt, majd belépett rajta a szőkeség, nyomában Sakurával, aki megpróbálta visszatartani a fiút, de már késő volt. Mindketten bent álltak a szobában.

-Mondtam, hogy alszik! – suttogta a lány, majd aprókat lépegetve kisétált – Elmegyek vásárolni Yayoi-sannal, addig fel ne ébreszd Sasuke-kunt! Ja és Kakashi-sensei hol van?

-Nem t'om, azt mondta valamit elintéz! – durozsolta a fiú, majd miután Sakura elment becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Most már csak ketten voltak a házban. Narutot hirtelen szörnyű sírhatnék fogta el, ahogy ránézett csapattársára. De nem sírt.. megpróbálta visszatartani.

-Sasuke, én nem is tudom… - kezdett bele rekett hangon miközben tett pár lépést a látszólag alvó Uchiha felé. –Már megint megmentettél.. – suttogta a lecsukott szemhéjakat nézve, majd lassan leült az ágy szélére.

-Mindig azt mondod, hogy hülye vagyok.. – mondta egy vidám mosoly kíséretében beletúrva a fekete hajba, majd hangja egyre szomorúbb lett – Pedig te vagy a hülye, amiért mindig kockáztatod értem az életed...

A fekete hajú hirtelen egy könnycseppet érzett az arcára hullani, amit a szőke meleg ujjai rögtön letöröltek.

-T-tudom, hogy ezt úgysem hallod, de … - a fiú már fuldoklott a sírástól, de egy nagyot nyelve folytatta – Te vagy nekem az első..

A mondatot pedig már nem tudta befejezni, mert az Uchiha magához rántotta őt és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. A szőke a hirtelen reakció miatt felnyögött, de nem tolta el magától a fiút, sőt a sírásról is teljesen megfeledkezett.Ez a csók sokkal vadabb volt az előzőhöz képest, szinte már nyelvcsatának is lehett volna nevezni. Narutonak be kellett látnia, hogy barátja sokkal jobb a csókolózás terén, mint ő… de ez érdekelte most a legkevésbé. Amikor a levegőhiány miatt szét kellett válniuk, a fekete hajú az ágyhoz nyomta őt, majd ahol csak tudta csókolni kezdte a selymes bőrfelületet.

-S-sasuke! – rebegte meglepődötten a kisebb fiú, majd karjait szerelme nyaka köré fonta.- Ez most egy álom?

-Nem az.. – lehelte a szőke nyakának az Uchiha, majd lassan elkezdte lefejteni a ruhát társa felsőtestéről. Amikor sikerült megszabadulnia a nemkívánt ruhadaraboktól mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett – Mindig megfogom védeni az életed, mégha belehalok is! Ezt jól jegyezd meg, Naruto! – mondta határozottan, majd egy apró csókot lehelt társa orrára.

-De Sasuke! Nélküled én.. én… - motyogta az Uzumaki fiú, de nem tudta, és nem is akarta befejezni a mondatot. Helyette inkább könnyes szemmel magához ölelte a fekete hajút, mire az halkan felszisszent – Jaj ne haragudj! Na látod, ez is miattam van – tolta el magától ijedten társát a szőke.

-Nem miattad van! És egyszer az életben.. – mosolyodott el arrogánsan Sasuke – Be tudnád fogni azt a nagy szádat?

-Persze! - Naruto sértődötten elfordult a másik irányba, majd belemarkolt a takaróba – Annyira utállak! – morogta kicsit megjátszva magát.

-Én is! – jelentette ki mosolyogva az Uchiha, majd magafelé fordította szerelmét, aki még mindig próbálta játszani a sértődöttet, de nem nagyon ment neki. Ahogy találkozott a tekintete csapattársájéval halkan kuncogni kezdett. –Akkor hol is tartottunk? – kérdezte a plafont nézegetve, majd ismét csókban forrt össze ajkuk.

Miután szétváltak Sasuke a fiú hasát támadta meg, amelyen tisztán kivehető volt a pecsét, amellyel Kyuubit zárta el annak idején a negyedik Hokage. Bár a fekete hajú nem tudott semmit a rókadémonról, nagyon tetszett neki ez a különös jelkép, és nyelvével lassan körözgetni kezdett rajta, ami Narutot meglehetősen izgalomba hozta.

-S-sasuke!! – nyögött fel, ahogy a fiú finom nyelvét a köldökénél érezte, majd kezeivel beletúrt a fekete hajszálakba. – Ez helyes dolog, amúgy? – kérdezte kicsit pirulva, halkan, de az Uchiha tisztán hallotta.

-Nem akarod? – nézett fel befejezve tevékenységét Sasuke, majd kicsit feljebb mászott, hogy közelebb kerüljön a fiú arcához. – Mert ha szerinted ez sok, akkor nem muszáj… - sütötte le szemeit vörös arccal.

-Nem az, csak… - hajtotta le szomorúan a fejét a szőke – 13 évesek vagyunk..

-És szerinted kit érdekel az, hogy mi mit csinálunk és mennyi idősen? – mosolyodott el kedvesen az Uchiha, majd megsimította a bajuszcsíkos arcot – De megértelek, ha nem..

-Na jól van… - Naruto arcára hirtelen megint kiült a ravasz vigyor – De ne kíméljél Sasuke-kuuuun!

-Jól van Naruto-chan, csak Sakurát ne utánozd! Elegem van a nyávogásából! – mondta sóhajtva egyet a fekete hajú, majd már épp azon volt, hogy újra megcsókolja Narutot, amikor hirtelen kinyílt a szoba ajtaja és belépett rajta az emlegett lány, Sakura.

-ÚRISTEN… - csak ennyit tudott mondani a rózsaszínhajú, mielőtt egy óriásit sikított.


	5. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

Sakura kifutott a szobából, majd erőteljesen bevágta az ajtót.

-Ez nem lehet igaz, ez nem lehet igaz, ez nem lehet igaz! – motyogta üres tekintettel maga elé, miközben könnyei kis cseppekben folytak le arcán. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, amit látott… _Ez valószínűleg egy álom – _gondolta reménykedve, majd lassan elindult a konyha felé.

-Valami baj van Sakura? Miért sikítottál? –nézett rá döbbenten Yayoi, amikor belépett a helyiségbe. A lány csak megrázta a fejét, majd könnyeit letörölve leült az ebédlőasztalhoz.

-Nincs semmi, Yayoi-san, semmi – mondta egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében, amit nagyon nehezen sikerült kicsikarnia magából. Belül majd megszakadt a szíve, de próbálta elrejteni valódi érzéseit.

-Tudom, hogy történt valami! Sasuke, igaz? – érintette meg a lány vállait kedvesen a nő, majd az eddiginél sokkal felszabadultabb hangon folytatta beszédét – Tudod, a férfiak ostobák. Nem értékelik, amit mi nők megteszünk értük. Nyugodj meg, ez a Sasuke gyerek is észhez fog térni, és belátja, hogy nélküled igenis kevésre fog menni az életben! Ne add fel az egészet már most! – miközben beszélt a padlót nézegette, majd mosolyogva leült Sakura mellé.

_Ne add fel az egészet már most! – _visszhangzott a mondat a Haruno lány fejében, de nem mintha ez változtatott volna valamit is jelenlegi érzelmein. Szörnyen fájt neki a dolog, de végülis belátta, hogy azzal nem ér el semmit, ha egésznap ezen rágódik. Ráadásul nem bújhat el örökké a fiúk elől, egyszer úgyis a szemükbe kell nézni…Erre gondolva kicsit erőt vett magán, majd határozottan az asztalra vágott öklével, amire Yayoi láthatóan összerezzent.

-Igazad van! Nem fogom feladni! – jelentette ki teljes komolysággal a hangjában, majd végre sikerült őszíntén elmosolyodnia. A vörös hajú nő csak egy széles vigyorral nyugtázta a hirtelen hangulatváltozást.

-Ez a beszéd Sakura! Ha már így visszatért a kedved, akkor neki állhatnánk főzni! Elvileg azért vásároltunk be, nem? – kacsintott egyet ravaszan, majd a rózsaszínhajú helyeslő válasza után neki is láttak a konyhában tevékenykedni.

Ezalatt a fiúk egymás mellett feküdtek az ágyon szótlanul. Sasuke fanyaran mosolyogva a történteken Narutora nézett, aki viszont nem nézett vissza rá. Nagyon érdekesnek találta ebben a pillanatban a plafont.

-Szegény Sakura-chan. És mindez az én hibám, elvettem a szerelmét – mondta ki hangosan gondolatait, majd óvatosan az Uchihára nézett, aki kezével végig simított a bajuszcsíkos arcon. Naruto akaratlanul is belepirult a helyzetbe, még mindig egy hihetetlen álomnak tűnt, hogy ő és Sasuke…együtt vannak.

-Nem a te hibád, usoratonkachi! – a porcelán-ujjak arcáról hajához vándoroltak – Soha nem tetszett nekem, és nem is akartam tőle semmit. Ha ezt nem érti meg, az az ő baja. Nekem csak egy valaki kell – erre a mondatra egy kicsike vigyor jelent meg arcán, majd közelebb hajolt és nagyon finoman hozzáérintette száját a másikéhoz. Naruto becsukta szemeit egy pillanatra, hogy intenzívebben érje az élmény, majd miután egy halk cuppanós hang kíséretében szétváltak hozzásimult kedvese mellkasához.

-Te nem is sajnálod? – kérdezte suttogva, miközben nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy kezeivel nehogy fájdalmat okozzon a megsérült fiúnak.

-Hát nem. De miért kell ennyit rágódni ezen, dobe?! – emelte fel kicsit felháborodva hangját a fekete hajú, de azért körülfonta karjait a másik vállán – Túl nagy a szíved.

-Neked meg túl kicsi – tolta félre magától az ölelő kezeket Naruto, majd kipattant az ágyból. Sasuke arckifejezése a meglepődöttség és a gúny keverékét tükrözte. _Már megint mi rosszat mondtam?- _mérgelődött magában, majd mielőtt még a szőke elmehetett volna megragadta a kezét.

-Hova mész? – kérdezte már megint hisztérikus hangon, ami nagyon idegesítette. Az Uzumaki fiú erre kuncogni kezdett.

-Beszélnem kell Sakura-channal, nem hagy nyugodni a dolog. De ne félj, hamarosan visszajövök, én kicsi Sasukém – kaccsintott vigyorogva egyet, majd még mielőtt bármit is reagálhatott volna az „ő kicsi Sasukéje", kisietett az ajtón.

Persze az Uchihában egyből felment a pumpa. A tehetetlenség és szerelme gúnyolódása totálisan felidegesítette. Hatalmas önkrontoljának köszönheti csak, hogy nem ordított utána valami egetrengetőt…. _Az az idióta liba. Ő az oka mindennek – _kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy eszébe jutott Sakura bamba képe. Ha nem fog fájni mindenegyes porcikája tuti megfojtja a csajt, az egyszer biztos.

Naruto lassan lépkedett a konyha felé. Bár nem bánta meg a dolgot Sasukével, nagyon sajnálta a lányt. Mégha a fekete hajú nem is mutatta ki, tudta hogy a szíve mélyén ő is kedveli Sakurát. _Valahogy meg kell vígasztalnom, biztos teljesen kiborult – _gondolta, amikor belépett a tágas helyiségbe. Hatalmas meglepetésként érte, amikor a rózsaszínhajú szétsírt arca helyett, egy nevetős Sakurát látott meg.

-Sakura-chan?!

-Áh, jóhogy jösz Naruto! Nemsokára kész az ebéd, légy szíves segíts krumplit pucolni! – parancsolta a lány egy széles mosoly kíséretében, amit a fiú csöppet sem talált őszintének. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a zöld szemekbe, de azok továbbra is boldogságot és teljes lelki békét sugároztak. _Mi a fene? _A szőke hajú szóhoz sem jutott.

_  
-_Na hamár Narutois itt van, akkor nekem semmi dolgom. Elmegyek hozok még valamit desszertnek, oké srácok? – szakította félbe a kínos csendet Yayoi, majd Sakura helyeslő bólintása után távozott a bejárati ajtón.

-Nagyon felszabadult lett, mióta sikerült legyőznötök a Rain ninjákat! – kuncogott a rózsaszínhajú a távozó nő után nézve - Az egész falu hálás lehet nektek!

-Ömm… jah… - a szőke fel sem fogta, amit csapattársa mondott. Valami nagyon nem volt rendben Sakurával, és ez nem tetszett neki. A lánynak most utálnia kéne vagy valami hasonló, ehelyett vígan cseverészik vele. Talán megbotlott és beütötte a fejét miközben kiment a szobából? Nem az nem lehet…

-Sakura-chan.. – kezdett bele bizonytalanul, és hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait meg is köszörülte torkát – Szeretném megmagyarázni… - nyelés – Amit láttál.

A lány erre lecsapta a kezében lévő kést az asztalra, mire Naruto összerezzent. Az előző kedves mosolygást, valami egészen más vette át. Ördögi vigyor.

-Én .. ööö… Sasuke … - a szőke próbálta formálni a szavakat, de nem ment neki. Sakura arca félelmetesen más volt, mint amilyen szokott lenni és ez elvette minden bátorságát.

-Nem kell semmit megmagyaráznod – vágta félbe a lány Naruto értelmetlen motyogását, majd újra kezébe vette a krumplipucoló kést – Tudom mi van köztetek és … - itt beleharapott az alsó ajkába, majd ismét azzal az eszelős vigyorral folytatta tovább – És tudd meg, hogy nem adom fel! Előbb vagy utóbb enyém lesz Sasuke! – miközben ezt mondta a kést Naruto felé szegezte, aki nem tudta, hogy most sírjon vagy nevessen. Végül megértette, mit akar ezzel mondani a lány.

-Rendben – jelent meg az arcán a szokásos rókavigyor – Elfogadom a kihívást! De én sem hagyom magam,_ kisanyám_! – kék szemével csapattársnőjére kacsintott, majd akarva akaratlanul is mindkettőjükből kitört a nevetés.

-Hoho srácok, mi ilyen mulatságos? – jelent meg a helyiségben Kakashi-sensei is, de olyan váratlanul, hogy Sakurának majdnem kicsúszott a kés a kezéből meglepődésében – Látom készül az ebéd! Hm finom illatok! - A jounin egy hatalmasat szívott a levegőbe, majd épp azon volt, hogy belekóstoljon a levesbe, de mielőtt ezt megtehette volna Sakura elállta az útját.

-Sensei, mindjárt kész, ne nyúljon bele ebéd előtt! Üljön le inkább az asztalhoz! – Kakashi egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, hogy arrébb „tegye-e" a lányt, de mivel az megint a késsel hadonászott jobbnak látta ha engedelmeskedik. Naruto ismét felnevetett a háttérben.

-Sakura-chan mióta vagy te ilyen erőszakos? Az előbb is az a tekintet! Mint valami…khm… boszorkány! – kacagott a szőke srác, de kár volt, mert egy kétmásodperc múlva már púppal a fején üldögélt a krumplistál mellett. Semmi kedve nem volt most hámozni, viszont annál inkább visszament volna morcos barátjához a szobába. _Már biztos hiányzok neki _– kuncogott, ahogy elképzelte a duzzogó Sasukét. Gondolatai annyira elkalandoztak, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a saját bőrét kezdi el mindjárt lehámozni magáról.

-Naruto, nem hiszem, hogy finom lenne a krumpli a húsoddal fűszerezve – mosolygott a jounin a perverz könyve mögül, majd kivette a szerencsétlen fiú kezéből a kést – Mondd, hol jársz te?

-Ööö…. Háhá, elbambultam – vakargatta a tarkóját Naruto kínosan, majd kihasználva a lehetőséget gyorsan felállt az asztaltól – Sakura-chan, ezt a párat már te is meg tudod csinálni. Én benézek a kis Sa… vagyis Sasukéhoz. Szóljatok, ha kész a kaja!

-Aj jaj, mi ez a nagy szeretet Sasuke iránt? Rád sem ismerek Naruto – sóhajtotta Kakashi, a szőke pedig csak mosolygott:

-Ez egy hosszú történet.

-Hát az – Sakura tettetett dühvel méregette a távolodó fiút, akinek nem lehetett volna levakarni a képéről a vigyort. Ez bizony tényleg egy hosszú történet… A Haruno lány soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ezek valaha is… összejönnek. _De összejöttek. _Milyen nehéz kimondani ezt a szót. De Sakura egyáltalán nem volt mérges rájuk. Inkább csak csalódott volt és szomorú, de akkor sem adta fel a reményt. Sőt…

-Harcolni fogok! – észre sem vette, hogy hangosan ki mondta a gondolatait, csak azután jött rá a dologra, hogy Kakashi-sensei érdekes arccal nézett rá – Mármint. A következő küldetésre értem – nevetett zavartan.

-Persze.Szerintem valamiről én itt lemaradtam – elmélkedett a férfi, miközben lapozott egyet könyvében – De mindegy. Ha majd mindnyájan itt lesztek szeretnék valamit mondani – jelentette ki határozottan. Sakura bólintott, majd kicsit elszégyelve magát feltette a felvágott hasábokat sülni. Gondolatai még mindig a fiúk körül forogtak. Egy valaminek örült… _Ha ezt Ino megtudja biztos falnak fog menni – _vigyorodott el gonoszan.


End file.
